The best parts of our life
by swagiesuga
Summary: Mungkin bagi orang dewasa, hal ini adalah masalah kecil. Namun bagi kami, inilah hidup mati kami. Masa muda kami. Selamanya. [intepretasi daei HYYH dan Wings] BTS FF. Cast: All member. Genre:Friendship.Lenght:Chaptered Rate:T-M(for bloody scene)
1. Chapter 1

**Hari ini sama seperti kemarin, base camp Bangtans terasa sangat sepi..Apa mereka semua sedang keluar ?**

 **Aku bosan... lebih tepatnya lelah batin dan fisik. Haaah...Jin hyung... aku boleh pakai tempat tidurmu sebentar ya ?.**

 _ **Brugh !**_

 **Ahhh ini lebih baik... t-tunggu ? Apa yang diatas meja belajar itu laptopnya Jin hyung ? Benar ! Hyung.. aku ijin pinjam ya. Hehehe.**

 **Password. Hmm kira kira apa ya ?. Handsome Man. Bukan. Visual of Bangtans. Bukan. Bangtans Boys. Bukan.**

 **Ayo berpikir Jimin ! Sepertinya Taehyung pernah memberitahukan password ini padaku. Apa sama dengan password rumah Seokjin hyung ? Hwayangyeonhwa ?. Aku coba. Waaah ! Bisa !**

 **Ikon shortcut apa ini ? video diary ? AH ! iya iya! Aku ingat Jin hyung suka membuat video diary.**

 **Tidak tidak Chim, kau tak seharusnya membuka diary orangblain walau teknisnya sekarang kau hanya ingin membuka video. Mungkin 1 tidak apa... tidak tidak ! Aku harus nonton semuanya hihihi**

 **Nah ayo kita klik file ini**

 **Jin's best part of his life**

 **VD001**

Tanggal : Awal februari 2013

Gila ! Ini gila ! Aku tak menyesal pindah ke sekolah baruku. Well, hari ini aku berkenalan dengan beberapa siswa. Namjoon, Yoongi,Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung dan Jungkook. Awalnya kupikir Namjoon dan Hoseok seumuran denganku. Ternyata mereka semua dongsaengku, hahaha..

Dan mereka , benar benar keren ! Maksudku, hmm, mereka suka melakukan hal hal 'terlarang'. Hari ini mereka mengajakku bolos ! Seorang siswa teladan seperti Kim Seokjin bolos ! Di hari pertama di sekolah barunya. Daebak ! Rasanya sangat menegangkan! Berdebar debar, tapi menyenangkan !. Kami memanjat tembok sekolah dan pergi ke game center. Aku pikir di sekolah se elit ini, semua siswa akan bertingkah seperti robot, ternyata itu salah. Lebih tepatnya, masih ada beberapa anak yang 'normal' seperti mereka.

Seharusnya aku tak melakukan itu. Aku tahu sekarang aku sudah di tahun ke tiga senior highschool yang sebentar lagi lulus but, sometimes you need to be crazy to enjoy your life, right ?

Today is one of the best part of my life

...

 **VD002**

Tanggal : akhir Maret 2013, kurasa :D

Sebulan disekolah yang baru, aku pikir aku mulai menjadi bagian dari Bangtans Boys. Sebutan geng kami yang dibuat oleh Namjoon. Cowo-cowo yang anti peluru, kebal dengan segala cobaan dan tak terkalahkan. Aku suka nama itu. Semakin lama aku juga semakin mengenal satu sama lain

Namjoon, cowo ber aura leader. Ranking 5% teratas di sekolah dan 10% se antero korea selatan untuk tahun sebelumnya. Aku sekelas dengannya, bersama Yoongi dan Jhope. Percayalah, aku belum pernah melihatnya memegang buku pelajaran. Ia hanya membawa satu buku tulis, yang berisi lirik lirik rap buatannya. Telinganya disumpal earphone sepanjang jam pelajaran. Sulit dipercaya kalau Namjoon adalah RapMonster, rapper underground yang cukup terkenal di Seoul. Semua rapper underground pasti tau siapa RapMon. Aku sudah empat kali diajak Namjoon Yoongi dan Hoseok ke tempat rap battle setiap satnite. They're so dope ! Benar benar fantastis ! Oh, satu lagi. Sebenarnya aku pernah tak sengaja bertemu Namjoon di salah satu toko buku tua saat aku sedang hunting foto minggu lalu. Saat kutanya kenapa dia sendirian saja ke sana, dia hanya menjawab " _aku lebih suka berdua saja saat dengan buku buku_ ".. Ah, yeoksi... tidak ada orang jenius tanpa usaha kan ?

Kalau Yoongi, si ice prince nya Bangtans. Orang yang selalu berwajah serius dan terkesan dingin. Kerjaannya di sekolah hanya tidur di meja, di rooftop sekolah, atau di dalam loker. Ya, loker siswa itu. Dan aku pernah mencobanya sekali. It's not bad. Kebiasaannya tidur di siang hari karena Yoongi adalah makhluk nocturnal seperti Vampire. Bercanda, dia sama seperti Namjoon. Underground Rapper dan Song Poducer dengan stage name Suga. That's so cool! Kata Taehyung, Yoongi selalu membuat lirik dan lagu di malam hari, katanya ide idenya lebih lancar kalau saat jam 2 sampai 4 pagi. Aneh, tapi lagu hiphop buatannya memang sangat enak. Suga juga sering kolaborasi dengan Namjoon atau Hoseok. Dan meskipun anak itu tidak terlalu tinggi, Yoongi juga salah satu MVP team basket sekolah kita.

Untuk Hoseok, aku angkat tangan. Hehe, dia anak yang ceria. Kelewat ceria. Dia tidak bisa berhenti kesana kemari dan ber tingkah aneh. Apalagu kalau Taehyung dan Hoseok sudah bersama, uh, tolong siapapun hentikan celotehan mereka !. Jimin sampai memanggilnya Hosiki , kuda huehehe. Tapi dibalik senyum cengiran kudanya itu, dia sangat manly dan berkharisma saat di panggung dan menari. Berbeda 180 derajat ! Apalagi kalau sudah ngerapp bareng Rapmon. Ouuh... nae hearteu.. -itu kata kata yang sering keluar dari mulut Hoseok-. Intinya, dia adalah kuda gila berkharisma dari Bantans

Ah, Jimin ! Dia adik kelas setingkat dibawahku seperti Taehyung. Anak yang selalu tampak bahagia. Mungkin dia sedikit tertular happy virus Hoseok. Aku tidak terlalu tau bagaimana dia dikelas, tapi dia orang yang cukup loyal terhadap sahabatnya. Terkadang Jimin terlihat lebih dewasa dari Hoseok. Dibalik otot bisep trisepnya itu, ternyata Jimin juga anggota choir gereja di dekat rumahnya, bukan bagian tenor lagi tapi sopran! . Anak berpipi chubby itu juga pandai menari seperti Hoseok. Oh iya, dia juga anggota dance club di sekolah bersama Hoseok dan Jungkook

Alien dari Bangtans Boys, Kim Taehyung. Demi kerang ajaib, aku benar benar kewalahan menghadapi anak ini. Aku bahkan hampir percaya dia itu alien yang menyamar jadi manusia saat Namjoon mengatakannya padaku. Dia cukup terkenal di kalangan wanita. Taehyung bisa membuat hati yeoja bahkan noona-noona meleleh seperti C*dbury dengan suaranya yang dalam dan husky saat ia bernyanyi. Sebenarnya, Taehyung itu lebih tertarik dengan dunia seni dua dimensi. Dia dan Namjoon suka berkeliling di pertokoan yang sudah tutup saat tengah malam dan menggambar karya vandalism mereka bersama-sama. Taehyung juga punya beberapa desain pakaian yang unik, dengan selera aliennya tentu saja.

Jeon Jungkook, adik kelas dua tingkat dibawahku. Paling muda diantara kami semua. Dia seperti gabungan dari seluruh anggota Bangtans. Wajah tampan dan polos, anggota inti team basket sekolah, jago dance dan bernyanyi, kemampuan rap yang selevel di bawah Hoseok ( yang pasti lebih baik dariku ) dan populer. Bagiku dia seperti salah satu keajaiban dunia, langka dan keren.

Huaah, sepertinya ini video diary terpanjang yang pernah kubuat. Ah, sudah jam 3 pagi. Selamat malam semua, jaljayo yoreobun ~

...

 **VD003**

Tanggal : pertengahan Mei 2013, atau sudah akhir mei ya ?

Sudah lama aku tidak membuat video diary. Terakhir kali aku membuatnya di bulan Maret. Sekarang sudah musim panas saja. Panas !

Sejak hari ini, rumahku resmi menjadi basecamp Bangtans Boys. Kami baru saja selesai pesta kecil kecilan disini. Sebenarnya kami memang sering kumpul di rumahku, tapi atas usul Jimin, sekalian merayakan ultah Jungkook, jadilah acara peresmian di gelar hari ini.

Sepertinya hanya itu saja, jadi bye bye!

Psst.. sebenarnya aku sedang menyukai seseorang, namanya Jaehwi. Dia sekelas dengan Taehyung. Aku pertama kali melihatnya saat aku bolos pelajaran sejarah dan membaca komik di dalam lokerku sebulan yang lalu. Lalu seperti di komik manhua yang suka Taehyung baca , aku melihat dia berjalan melewatiku dari lubang lubang di loker dengan kelopak sakura berjatuhan disekitarnya. Mataku benar benar terpaku padanya sampai-sampai aku mendorong pintu loker dan terguling keluar. Hehe..

Aku tidak berencana untuk mengungkapkannya.. aku terlalu pengecut untuk itu ..

Sudah yah, jaljayo kameraku~

...

 **VD004**

Tanggal : Benar benar akhir Mei 2013

Perasaanku campur aduk hari ini. Entah aku harus terharu karena sahabat sahabat gilaku ini atau menangis galau di bawah shower.

Tiga hari yang lalu Taehyung yang usil itu datang ke rumah untuk meminjam laptopku. Dan dia melihat video diaryku yang terakhir. Shit. Dan aku rasa itu penyebab semua kegilaan di hari ini.

Pertama, Namjoon menyabotase interkom sekolah tepat setelah bel pulang sekolah. Aku bahkan masih ingat apa yang ia katakan ' kepada Lee Jaehwi kelas 2-3 segera menuju sumber suara '. Jelas sekali kalau suara deep yang sedikit serak itu adalah suara Namjoon.

Kedua, setelah pengumuman palsu itu terdengar suaraku yang sedang tepatnya lagu dengan suaraku di dalamnya. Dapat dipastikan Yoongi juga ikut turun tangan karena dia memintaku untuk mengisi suara di beberapa lagu demo miliknya dua hari yang lalu. Aku sudah curiga karena tiba-tiba Yoongi membuat 1 lagu bertema cinta anak sekolahan yang bukan tipenya.

Ketiga, aku melihat Jaehwi melewati lokerku dan sepertinya dia akan menuju ruang interkom. _Ekhm.. kebetulan aku bolos pelajaran sejarah lagi dan kebetylan juga itu mata pelajaran terakhir hari ini_. Dan tiba tiba Taehyung datang dan mendorong Jaehwi ke loker siswa di depan lokerku. Aku tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan pada Jaehwi karena aku hanya bisa melihat punggungnya. Sialnya, tepat setelah aku keluar dari lokerku. Jimin datang dan Taehyung langsung menarik tangan Jaehwi pergi.

 _"Tenang hyung ! Jangan marah, jangan teriak, jangan lakukan apapun. Ikut aku sekarang !"_

Itu kata kata yang keluar dari mulut Jimin saat dia membekap mulutku dan bersama Hoseok yang datang entah dari mana menggiringku sambil berlari ke kelas Taehyung.

Keempat, di depan pintu kelas Taehyung, Jungkook memberikan setangkai bunga mawar kepadaku. Stop, ini aneh dan-

 _" berikan ini kepada Jaehwi noona ! Hwaiting "_

 _"A-APA ?"_

Kelima, Aku yang bahkan belum sempat menarik nafas setelah berlarian, didorong masuk kedalam kelas oleh tiga anak kucrit itu dan uh-oh ! Apa yang mereka lakukan dengan kelas ini !

Semua kursi dan meja telah bertumpukan acak didepan kelas dengan Namjoon dan Yoongi di atasnya, Grafitti dari kapur tulis di papan tulis dengan kata ' I love you, Jaehwi' yang aku yakin seratus persen karya Taehyung dan Namjoon, dan interkom yang masih memutar laguku. Kemudian Jimin Jungkook dan Hoseok masuk kedalam dan yang terakhir.. Taehyung yang membawa Jaehwi yang kebingungan.

Jungkook, Jimin dan Taehyung mulai bernyanyi sesuai lagu dari speaker kelas.

 _Doegopa neoui oppa_

 _Neoreul hyanghan naui maeumeul wae molla_

 _Nareul moreun cheokhaedo chagaun cheokhaedo_

 _Neol mireonaejin motagesseo_

 _Doegopa neoui oppa_

 _Neoui namjaga doel geoya dugobwa_

 _Naui maeumi nege datorok_

 _Jigeum dallyeogal geoya_

Sementara Jhope yang ada di belakang Jaehwi membawa kertas bertuliskan ' Confess it now, bruh !'. Gila. Seharusnya aku tahu mereka semua sangat gila.

Well, aku berhasil mengutarakan perasaanku. Tapi, dia menolakku ... hahah.. di tolak oleh cinta pertamamu... nyess...

Dan sore tadi, Bangtans pulang bersamaku ke rumahku meminta untuk menginap satu malam

 _" untuk berjaga jaga siapa tahu kau melakukan hal hal yang berbahaya "_

kata Namjoon sebelum menghempaskan badannya ke kasurku

Shitto..

Suga aka Yongi juga memberikan sebuah flashdrive berisi copy demo lagu yang ada suaraku didalamnya.

" _ah, jangan lupa mendengar track pertamanya. Khusus untukmu_ "

Aku sudah mendengarnya, hampir saja aku menggeplak kepala nya dengan laptopku kalau dia tidak buru buru menghindar.

 _haruman neowa naega hamkkehal su itdamyeon_

 _haruman neowa naega sonjabeul su itdamyeon_

 _haruman neowa naega hamkkehal su itdamyeon_

 _haruman ( haruman )_

 _neowa naega hamkkehal su itdamyeon_

Haah... dasar !

Setelah itu kami hanya bermain main dan makan beberapa pizza yang aku pesan. Mereka juga menceritakan bagaimana mereka merencanakan ' Jin hyung love confession' mission. Hahaha...Aku akui, mereka sahabat yang terhebat di dunia

Sekarang sudah jam 1 malam, pantas saja sepi sekali mereka. Pasti semuanya sudah tidur di atas kasur dan sofa. Baiklah, sebaiknya aku juga ikut tidur.. Jaljayo yoreobun~. Jaljayo bangtans

...

 **VD005**

Tanggal : Entahlah, persetan dengan tanggal karena sekarang libur musim panas ! Hooray !

Seminggu terakhir bangtans habiskan waktu sambil kerja full time, aku bekerja di gas station tempat Namjoon biasa bekerja. Yoongi jadi pengantar pizza seperti biasanya. Hoseok bekerja di cafe. Taehyung di minimarket dekat sekolah dan Jimin jadi pencuci piring di cafe tempat Hoseok bekerja.

Selain Namjoon, Suga, Taehyung dan Jungkook, ini adalah pengalaman kerja yang pertama bagi kami. Jadi aku hanya mengelap kaca mobil yang sedang di isi gas oleh Namjoon. Setelah 6 hari bekerja, kami - _minus Jungkook_ \- bersantai di basecamp dan saling bercerita. Jimin bercerita kalau dia memecahkan 2 piring di hari pertamanya, Hoseok yang menumpahkan makanan ke pelanggan.

 _"Santai saja Hoseok-ah. kau belum tau sebanyak apa sampah yang dikeluarkan dari setiap mobil yang isi gas !"_

 _" Heiish ! Kalian pernah membuang sampah dua kantong penuh berisi makanan basi dan popok bayi ? Hoeeekss . Aku jadi pengantar pizza sekaligus pengantar sampah"_

 _" kau tau Cho sajang pemilik minimarket tempat ku bekerja ? entah kenapa tumben sekali dia marah marah seharian. Aku hanya mengantuk sedikit dia langsung membentakku. Aku curiga dia sedang pms "_

 _" Cho sajang itu laki laki, moron !"_

 _" hey, Jungkook sudah datang ? Dia bilang akan segera ke basecamp setelah kerjanya selesai"_

 _" Belum, Namjoon hyung "_

 _" Tenang saja, kita sudah beli tiket pesawat pulang pergi untuknya. Sekarang tinggal memberikan ini ke Jungkook "_

 _" Kau benar Jin hyung "_

Ya, bisa dibilang ini semua karena dan untuk Jungkook. Seminggu sebelumnya kami menemukan selembar pamflet di sofaku saat semuanya sedang menginap bareng. Ternyata itu milik Jungkook, dan setelah kami paksa dia menceritakan tentang pamflet itu. Ternyata itu acara lomba biola di Jepang. Dan gadis yang ia suka akan ikut lomba itu. Walau Jungkook tidak bercerita lebih dari itu, kami langsung paham kalau Jungkook ingin datang ke lomba itu menyemangati gadis yang ia suka. Apalagi dengan tingkah Jungkook yang misterius - _setelah kami selidiki ia kerja full time jadi badut taman-_ . Akhirnya kami berencana untuk membantunya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Jungkook tentunya.

Dan sore ini Jungkook berangkat ke Jepang. Dasar si kucrit yang satu itu, semoga dia bisa kembali ke Korea dengan selamat.

...

 **VD006**

Awal februari 2014.

Ah, aku sudah lulus... hey, aku sudah lulus.. aku sudah lulus ? AKU LULUS ! YEAAYY ! Okay, itu baru saja terjadi 4 hari yang lalu jadi aku masih belum bisa percaya.

Tiga hari kemarin aku, Namjoon dan Yoongi mentraktir semua anak Bangtans dan mengajak mereka menaiki mobilku. Hehe, aku baru memilikinya sebulan yang lalu. Appa mengirimkanku mobil tepat setelah hari ujian SAT dan aku memang sudah belajar ujian mengemudi sejak lama. Jadi aku pengemudi mobil yang legal, okay ?.

Kami memang sudah lama ingin ke pantai bersama. Ini adalah perjalanan 2 days 1 night pertama kami. Untung saja Namjoon juga sudah punya SIM jadi kita bisa ganti-gantian menyetir.

Pertama tama kita ke Seoul University, kami hanya berjalan jalan dan membayangkan aku akan segera menjadi salah satu mahasiswa disana. Kemudian menuju pantai dengan tidal yang luas. Disana aku menjalankan sambil memutar mutar mobil dengan kecepatan penuh. Meski begitu Jungkook, Taehyung, Hoseok dan Jimin yang ada di belakang tampak senang dan kegirangan.

" _berada disini, aku merasa begitu kecil dan dunia begitu luas. Pasti menyeramkan kalau disini sendirian_." _Seperti biasa, Yoongi berkata kata bagai filsuf berumur ratusan tahun._

 _" Tenang, kau bersama Namjoon yang keren dan anak bangtans lainnya, iya kan Jin ? "_

 _" Dasar leader narsis "_

 _" HYUNG ! AYO LEBIH CEPAT !"_

" _Uhh stop... aku mulai mual "_

 _" Ah, Chim ! You got no jam !"_

 _" hahahhahaaa"_

Setelah dari pantai kami singgah sebentar ke gas station lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Kemudian kami berhenti di tempat rahasia Rapmon. Sebenarnya itu hanya satu kargo bekas di pinggir hutan dan beberapa sofa bekas juga peti kemas bekas dari kayu dan beberapa drum minyak bekas yang kosong.

Malam itu kami bercerita tentang banyak hal. Terutama tentang masa depan.

 _" Kau ingin jadi apa hyung ?"_ _Tanya Taehyung tiba tiba._

 _" Na ? Dokter ? atau fotografer ? Entahlah.. aku juga suka photography. Mungkin keduanya ? Kalau kau, Tae ?"_

 _" Aku juga masih bingung hyung. Designer atau Detektif "_

 _Jimin terkekeh pelan saat mendengar jawaban Taehyung. " Itu hal yang sangat bertolak belakang,Tae. Kalau aku hanya ingin jadi penyanyi juga dancer yang keren "_

 _" Tapi kau juga cocok jadi pekerja kantoran, Chim ! Dengan muka sok dewasamu itu. Bhwaahahahaha "_

 _" Eish ! Memang nya apa cita citamu, Hosiki hyung? Ah kau kuda pasti mau jadi pembalap kan ? " sindir Jimin sambil menyikut pelan Hoseok yang langsung dibalas dengan tinju pelan dari Hoseok._

 _" Cita citaku memang kecil memang jadi pembalap. Tapi, rapper sepertinya lebih cocok denganku. Iya kan ?"_

 _" Benar ! Namjoon, Yoongi dan kau bisa jadi rapper grup terkenal ! Benar kan ? "_

 _" Yak! Maknae ! Dimana sopan santun mu ? Hyung ! Hyung !_ _I seki !"_

 _" Aaahaahaha ! Jauhkan tanganmu dari badanku, Yoongi ! hahahaha ! Geli !"_

 _" Katakan Hyung ! "_

 _" Hhh-hyu- hahahah hyung ! Hahahaha-akutakbisabernafas- hahahha ! "_

 _" Semuanya serang Jungkook ! "_

Besoknya, kami langsung berangkat ke pantai Gwanggali saat pagi buta untuk melihat sunrise. Sayangnya kami sedikit terlambat, matahari sudah naik duluan hahaha...

Meski begitu kami tetap melakukan rencana kami, berteriak ke laut lepas. Tentang apapun, janji, mimpi, dan harapan kami.

 _" AKU ! KIM SEOKJIN !_ _AKU AKAN MENJADI DOKTER DAN FOTOGRAFER PALING TAMPAN SEDUNIA ! DAN APAPUN YANG TERJADI, AKU AKAN TETAP BERSAMA KALIAN ! BERSAMA BANGTANS! SELAMANYA !"_

 _" I AM KIM NAMJOON ! THE RAP MONSTER ! AKU AKAN HIDUP DENGAN PASSION KU SENDIRI ! MENULIS LIRIK RAP YANG PENUH MAKNA ! SAMPAI KAPANPUN !"_

 _" MIN YOONGI IMNIDA ! AKU BERJANJI AKAN TERUS MEMBUAT MUSIK ! DAN MEMBUAT SEMUA ORANG MENDENGARKAN LAGUKU ! "_

 _" AKU JUNGKOOK! ANGGOTA BANGTANS YANG TERMUDA ! AKU TAK TAU APA YANG AKAN AKU LAKUKAN SETELAH INI TAPI AKU BERJANJI, AKAN SELALU BERUSAHA SEMAMPUKU UNTUK TERUS HIDUP DENGAN PENUH SEMANGAT !"_

 _" HOSIKI JUNG HOSEOK ! SEPERTI NAMA PANGGUNGKU, J-HOPE, AKU AKAN MENJADI HARAPAN SEMUA ORANG DAN UNTUKKU SENDIRI ! SEPERTI HARAPAN HYUNG DAN DONGSAENG KU, AKU BERJANJI AKAN MENGURANGI KECANDUANKU DAN TERUS MENARI DAN RAP SAMPAI KAPANPUN ! "_

 _" WOOOHOO! PARK JIMIN IMNIDA ! SAMA SEPERTI JUNGKOOK, PERSETAN DENGAN MASA DEPAN ! MAU JADI PENYANYI, DANCER ATAU APAPUN, AKU HANYA INGIN KITA SELALU BERSAMA ! SELAMANYA ! "_

 _" Hey Tae, ayo! Jangan diam saja! "_

 _" Aku bingung, kalian sudah mengatakan semuanya. "_

 _"" Heeiisshh !""_

 _" Arra! Arra! Jangan pukul aku ! Ekhm... NANEUN KIM TAEHYUNG ! AKU INGIN JADI ORANG YANG PEMBERANI ! AGAR AKU BISA MELINDUNGI BANGTANS DAN ORANG YANG KUSAYANG. KKEUT !"_

Oh, mengingat saat kami berteriak di pantai itu membuat mataku berair. Siapa yang diam-diam menaruh irisan bawang disini ! Hahaha...

Tapi sungguh, meskipun mereka lebih dulu saling mengenal dari pada aku, aku merasa bahwa Bangtans adalah keluarga yang sudah lama aku cari. Mereka adalah segalanya. Sampai kapanpun kami takkan berpisah. Apapun yang terjadi, meski aku mati sekalipun.

Apapun yang terjadi.

...

 **VD007**

Tanggal : Awal september 2014

Menjadi dewasa itu susah !

Kau tau, seperti kuliah, bersikap bijak di depan donsaeng, menjalankan harapan harapan orangtua..

Akhir-akhir ini aku semakin malas masuk kuliah. Aku lebih sering berjalan jalan sambil memotret lewat kamera SLR-ku daripada duduk di kelas mendegarkan ceramah dosen. Padahal aku bisa masuk Fakultas kedokteran Seoul University dengan beasiswa.. kurang ajar sekali, mahasiswa lain yang juga mengincar beasiswa pasti akan mengumpatku habis habisan.

Hari ini saja aku bolos kuliah dan bermain bersama Bangtans. Sejak aku, Namjoon dan Yoongi lulus, kami selalu berkumpul di stasiun lama yang sudah tak beroperasi lagi. Lagi-lagi Namjoon yang menemukan tempat tempat aneh tapi asik untuk kami berkumpul. Setelah kami semua berkumpul di sana, kami langsung menuju sebuah restoran fastfood - _kalau tak mau disebut junkfood_ \- yang biasa kami datangi.

 _Jimin, Jungkook dan Taehyung berlari saat mereka melihat hyungdeul mereka sudah duduk diatas gerbong kereta. Dengan bantuan Hoseok, akhirnya mereka semua bisa duduk di atas gerbong juga._ _Suga langsung memberi pandangan kesal ke Jungkook, Jimin dan Taehyunh_

 _" yak ! kenapa kalian lama sekali !"_

 _" yah, biasa si Jungkook. " Ucap Jimin yang langsung kena sikut oleh Jungkook._

 _" aish, pasti anak anak itu lagi .Ya hyung, kita semua harus memberi mereka pelajaran !"_

 _Jungkook langsung melambaikan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat " jangan Hoseok hyung ! Sudahlah, itu bukan masalah besar "_

 _Seokjin menepuk tangannya dua kali. " Nah, karena kalian bertiga sudah datang, bagaimana kalau kita segera pergi !"_

 _" eodinde ? Makan hamburger ?" Sudah pasti ini ucapan Taehyung si maniak burger._

 _" boleh juga, ayo kita makan makan. Aku yang traktir ! " Jin melompat turun ke bawah dan mengajak semuanya ikut dengannya. " tarawa !"_

 _" Yeaaayy !"_

Setiap kali memesan makanan bersama bangtans itu sebuah perjuangan berat. Kami semua memiliki tujuh kepala berbeda dengan kesukaan yang berbeda. Aku benar benar tak mengerti kenapa Taehyung gila dengan burger extra keju, Jimin yang benci acar di burgernya, Hoseok yang lebih cinta frenchfries dibanding French Girl dan Yoongi yang selalu memesan bir dingin. Soal Yoongi, dia bahkan sudah mulai minum sejak kelas 1 senior highschool.

 _" kami pesan 8 big mac- "_

 _-"_ _Punyaku ditambah extra keju, Jin hyung !"_

 _-" aku tak pakai acar !"_

 _-" jangan lupa kentang goreng yang banyak ya hyung !"_

 _-" Cola cola cola !"_

 _-" ..aku bir dingin.."_

 _" YAKK ! Satu- satu bisa kan ? Kasian Jin hyung ! Dia sudah tua dan cepat lupa ! Benarkan, hyung ? Kalau aku cukup tambah dua cone vanilla ice cream. Okay ? -OWWWHH APPO !"_

 _Satu ttakbam dari jari lentik Jin mendarat tepat di tengah jidat mulus Jungkook._

 _" Diam dan bantu bawakan pesanan kita ke meja !"_

 _" Hahahahhah"_

Hari sudah malam saja saat kami selesai makan. Setelah itu kami pergi ke tempat rahasia kami yang lain, itu juga hasil penemuan Namjoon. Tempatnya adalah di jalan umum yang baru saja ditutup 3 bulan lau setelah peresmian _fly over_ diatasnya. Disana kami hanya, yah menghabiskan waktu, bercanda, berputar putar dengan mobilku – Jimin sudah mulai terbiasa dengan ini , dia bahkan meminta untuk terus terus berputar- bermain kembang api.

Aku berharap, ini bukan kesempatan terakhirku untuk bersama kalian.

...

 **Setelah melihat video terakhir, tanpa sadar Jimin meneteskan airmata. Sedikit senyum terulas di bibir Jimin.** **Jujur saja selama ia membuka video-video itu, ia mati-matian menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar.**

 **Ada satu folder lagi bersama kumpulan video tadi. Folder tanpa nama. Ada beberapa video-video lagi didalam folder itu dan rasa penasaran Jimin membuatnya membuka satu video di pojok kiri atas.**

 **TTOKK! TTOKK !**

 **" Hey Chim ! Ayo !** **Letakkan laptop itu. Atau kau akan kami tinggal !"**

 **Terlihat kepala Namjoon muncul dari balik pintu depan di rumah itu.**

 **" Yakk hyung !** **Jangan begitu dong ! Tunggu aku! " Tanpa mematikan kembali laptop milik Jin, Jimin segera berlari keluar dan menutup rapat pintu rumah itu, rumah Jin sekaligus Basecamp of Bangtans Boys. Sementara itu, laptop Jin masih memutar video yang terakhir kali Jimin buka ...**

 **TBC**

Haii haii ! Akhirnya project ini berlanjut. Setelah sekian lama berkutat dengan segala macam teori BTS yang tersebar luar di internet. Aku memutuskan untuk menghapus prolog lama dan menggantinya dengan ini. Aku membuat prolog versi lama saat RUN baru saja keluar. Dan prolog ini aku buat setelah Young Forever keluar.

Demi rambut Suga, teori BTS itu lebih susah dari teori dari MV manapun. Siapapun yang sudah membuat konsep untuk BTS, kuharap kau hidup bahagia setelah membuat pusing kepala dan hati A.R.M.Y hahaha..

Sedikit banyak (banyak banget malah) aku mengambil Theory Explanation dari salah satu channel youtube, Justt Ally. Buakn Cuma BTS tapi ada EXO, Red Velvet dan yang lain. Dan menurutku teori yang ada disana cukup masuk akal.

Ayo kita saling berdiskusi tentang BTS Theory !

Aku harap aku bisa membawakan teori ini dengan baik

Mind to Reaview ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Tanpa mematikan kembali laptop milik Jin, Jimin segera berlari keluar dan menutup rapat pintu rumah itu, rumah Jin sekaligus Basecamp of Bangtans Boys. Sementara itu, laptop Jin masih memutar video yang terakhir kali Jimin buka ...**

VD001

[20120604]

Haii.. ehmm.. Naneun Kim Seokjin imnida! Waahh... aku terlihat tampan sekali disini. Lumayan juga ternyata, hasil gambarnya cukup bagus.

Hmmm... aku tak tau harus berbicara apa lagi. Aku hanya mengetes kamera yang di belikan appa semalam. Ini kado ulang tahunku. Well, sebenarnya ulangtahunku sudah lewat. Tapi appa bilang ini kado tambahan untukku sekaligus hadiah nilai semester ganjilku yang cukup bagus, yah rank 2 se angkatan itu lumayan bagus kan ? Hehe...

Hmmm ... apalagi ya ? AH ! VIDEO DIARY ! Ya! sepertinya membuat sesuatu yang seperti itu seru juga. Kalau begitu ini adalah video diary pertamaku. Ekhm..

Kim Seokjin imnida, anak tunggal yang tampan, sedikit pemalu, 16 tahun umur internasional, dan akan masuk tahun kedua senior highschool tahun depan. Hobiku adalah fotografi, entah kenapa aku sangat suka melihat dunia dari balik lensa kamera. Semuanya terlihat lebih indah. Hanya gambar yang indah, tanpa suara, tanpa beban. Ahhaha... ngomong apasih aku ini.

Sejak kecil aku tak bisa melupakan apapun yang sudah kulihat, namanya Hyperthymesia. Jujur saja aku juga baru mengetahui nama itu sebulan yang lalu dari internet. Dan itu menjelaskan kenapa aku bisa mengingat dengan baik hal hal yang sepele, seperti warna celana yang aku pakai saat pergi ke Sapporo 8 tahun lalu, komposisi shampoo yang biasa aku pakai, atau warna rambut semua member Super Junior di setiap album mereka.

Apa kemampuanku terlihat keren ? Sebenarnya, aku berharap kalau aku bisa seperti yang lainnya. Aku juga ingin bisa melupakan hal hal yang aku benci. Ini sama sekali berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi di film film. Toh kemampuan mengingatku ini tidak berpengaruh dengan nilaiku.

Hmm.. awalnya cuma coba kamera malah jadi cerita panjang begini. Sudah dulu ya !

VD001

[20120905]

Annyeong ! Hari ini adalah hari terakhir liburan musim panas. Tapi lagi lagi aku sendirian di rumah. appa masih di rumah sakit, katanya ada operasi cito. Sementara eomma, entahlah. Aku bahkan belum melihatnya sejak pagi tadi. Padahal sekarang sudah jam 10 malam. Andai saja aku punya saudara...

Oh, iya. Aku belum merekam kamarku ya. Kamarku berada di lantai dua. Kamarku cukup rapi kan ? Aku sangat suka kerapihan. Ini meja belajarku dan ini figura foto keluargaku, diambil setahun yang lalu. Ini appa dan eomma. Eommaku cantik kan ? Tentu saja, eommaku dan appa memang menikah muda. appa ku adalah seorang dokter spesialis penyakit dalam. Jadi wajar kalau anak tunggal mereka itu sangat tampan dan pintar, hehe

T-tunggu ! Ada suara mobil dari luar. Apa appa sudah pulang? Coba ku intip dari balik jendela. Huh ? Mobil siapa itu ? Hey! Bukankah yeoja yang keluar dari mobil itu eomma? Dia terlihat mabuk. Si-siapa namja itu?! Aku yakin dia bukan appa. Kenapa dia memeluk- CIUM !

No nono this isn't real no ... calm down Seokjin... No... no...

Sebaiknya aku segera tidur, yah.. ini sudah malam dan mungkin aku hanya berhalusinasi.

Aku harap.

VD001

[20121004]

Sebulan terakhir ini aku sulit untuk tidur. Kalaupun aku berhasil tidur, tak lama kemudian aku pasti terbangun dengan keringat yang cukup banyak membasahi seluruh badanku. Belum lagi jantungku yang berdebar keras.

Karena itu, hari ini aku pergi ke psikiater di rumah sakit tempat appa bekerja. Park uisanim meresepkan anti depresan untukku. Semoga malam ini aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

Soal eommaku, aku belum memberitahu appa soal malam itu. Semuanya bersikap seolah olah tak ada apa-apa. Aku hampir tidak yakin dengan ingatanku dan rekaman di kameraku ini benar benar meyakinkanku kalau malam itu pernah terjadi. Mungkin ini yang menyebabkan aku insomnia.

Sudah dulu ya, bye.

VD001

[20121007]

Appa dan eomma bertengkar hebat malam ini. Aku takut... benar benar takut. Walaupun sekarang aku berada di kamarku, aku bisa mendengar suara teriakan eomma setelah bunyi tamparan yang cukup keras. Belum lagi suara appa dan eomma yang saling bersahutan. Seakan tak ada yang mau mengalah.

Sepertinya aku harus menambah dosis obatku. Aku tidak yakin bisa tidur setelah malam ini tanpa bantuan obat itu.

VD001

[20121127]

Waktu cepat sekali berlalu. Sekarang sudah musim gugur saja. Maaf sudah lama aku tidak membuat video diary. Ahaha... kenapa juga aku meminta maaf..

Semester depan, ah aniya... tahun depan, aku akan pindah sekolah. Aku masih bingung akan pindah kemana, yang jelas jauh dari Anyang. Aku sudah berbicara dengan Appa tentang hal ini. Malah hari ini , Appa mengajakku bersepeda sore di taman kota. Kemudian beristirahat di salah satu bangku taman yang berada dipinggir taman bermain.

 _" Mianhae, Seokjin-ah "_

 _" Untuk apa Appa meminta maaf ? "_

 _Kedua mata pria berumur akhir 30-an itu menatap kosong ke arah sebuah perosotan di tengah taman. " untuk apa yang telah terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Kau pasti merasa tertekan dengan suasana dirumah kan ? "_

 _Seokjin tampak terkejut dengan kata kata Appanya itu dan reflek menoleh ke samping kirinya, tempat Appanya duduk. Ia bahkan tak bisa berkata kata untuk beberapa saat. " A-ah... Appa tak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu. " . Ucap Seokjin sambil meminum minuman isotonik di tangan kanannya kikuk._

 _" Aku sangat mencintainya, Eommamu, sangat. Jujur saja, akulah yang terlalu mencintainya, dia sangat sempurna. Dulu, eommamu adalah bintang kampus, begitu bersinar. Karena kesalahanku membuatnya terkurung bersamaku. Tapi aku tak pernah menganggap itu adalah suatu dosa, bagiku itu adalah anugerah terindah "_

 _Appa Seokjin menghembuskan sebuah nafas panjang . Seokjin bisa melihatnya dari ujung matanya. Namun ia tetap terdiam menfokuskan matanya ke label botol minuman ditangannya. Ia mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini berlanjut. " Kemudian kami menikah dan kau lahir segera setelah itu, kau adalah satu satunnya yang membuat Eommamu bertahan di sisiku. Dan aku terus berharap dengan berjalannya waktu, mungkin akan ada sedikit rasa cinta di hatinya untukku, tapi antara aku dan dia hanya sebatas ayah dan ibu dari Kim Seokjin. "_

 _" saat kau memberitahu tentang kejadian itu kepadaku. Aku benar benar marah, kami bertengkar hebat. Kau juga tahu itu kan ?. Setelah malam itu, aku takut dia akan pergi dariku. Walau aku juga sadar, aku sudah mengurungnya terlalu lama. Tapi egoku ini terlalu besar. Aku tahu, setelah kami bertengkar, dia masih menemui namja itu. Meski begitu aku tetap tak mau .. aku memang sangat bodoh ... ". Appa Seokjin dan melepas kacamatanya untuk mengusap sedikit air mata di sudut matanya dan memakai kacamatanya kembali. " Jadi, maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menjadi Appa yang baik, ya Nak "_

 _Ditepuknya bahu Seokjin pelan dan membuat Seokjin tersentak dari lamunannya. " Aniya.. aku mengerti... bagiku, Appa adalah appa yang terbaik "_

 _" Terimakasih... Dan satu lagi, aku harap kau berhenti meminum obat itu "_

 _" Nde ?"_

 _" Esilgan, jangan berpikir kalau Appa tidak tahu. Kau mengganti obat tidurmu kan ? Obat itu berbeda dengan yang Yoonjae resepkan untukmu"_

 _" ah... aku sudah mulai mengurangi dosisnya... "_

 _" Baguslah ... sekali lagi, maafkan Appa ya Nak "_

Aku berbohong pada Appa tentang obat itu. Sebenarnya.. aku sendiri tidak yakin kalau aku bisa benar benar melepas obat tidur itu.

 **VD007**

[20150614]

Hai... oraemaniya.. sudah dua tahun lebih ya..Aku sengaja membuat satu file khusus untuk menyimpan 'kenangan buruk' dari Kim Seokjin. Aku selalu berharap video di file ini tidak akan pernah bertambah. Untuk selamanya. Ini juga alasan mengapa aku tak membuat vlog saat Appa dan Eomma bercerai dua minggu lalu dan Appa yang meninggal 5 hari yang lalu. Aku benar benar membenci ini tapi, kenangan buruk itu selalu ada, kan ? Ha..ha... ah..

2 hari yang yang lalu, akhirnya aku bertemu dengannya. Pertemuanku yang pertama setelah kelulusan high school 3 bulan yang lalu. Haah.. seharusnya aku tidak menangis dulu.. hahh..

Okay, aku bertemu dengannya. Di Heaven, bar dan motel tempat Suga kerja. Aku melihat dia bersama seorang namja, yang berbeda dengan waktu itu. Malam itu, aku sama sekali tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengannya disana, aku hanya ... yah.. sedang stress dan kau tau.. sekedar menemani Suga bekerja di sana. Aku memesan sebotol whiskie dan meminumnya sebelum mataku melihat dia dan beberapa temannya juga namja sialan itu di salah satu sofa panjang. Jangan tanya kenapa aku bisa mengingat semua kejadian saat aku mabuk berat. Aku tak tau dan aku sangat, sangat membenci itu.

 _Botol whiskie di tangan Seokjin hanya tersisa sedikit saja setelah pemiliknya meminum whiskie itu dalam sekali tegak. Kedua matanya yang merah itu hampir saja terpejam sebelum ia melihat dengan samar salah satu yeoja di sofa di pojok ruangan._

 _" Eomma ?"_

 _Tidak yakin dengan penglihatannya, Seokjin mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya di meja bartender._

 _" Hey, Jin hyung. Kau mau kemana ?"_

 _Terlambat, Seokjin sudah memeluk seorang yeoja yang memakai mini dress maroon itu dengan erat._

 _" Eomma... kajima... Jebalyo eomma.. Appa membutuhkanmu eomma.. kajimaseyo eomma... Ayo pulang denganku... jeongmal bogoshippeoyo eomma..."_

 _BUUAGHH !_

 _-" SEOKJIN !"_

 _-" YOONJAE-AH!"_

 _Belum sempat Seokjin bisa berdiri, namja itu -yang bernama Yoonjae- kembali mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul wajah Seokjin lagi._

 _" Keumanhae ! YAKK !"_

 _BUUGGH..._

 _Kali ini Yoonjae lah yang terjatuh dan terduduk di atas sofa dengan kepala yang terbentuk dinding di belakang sofa._

 _PLAAK!_

 _" Eomma.."_

 _" Keuman ! Aku bukan eommamu ! "_

 _" Eomma !"_

 _" Ayo Yoonjae-ah kita pegi saja dari sini " kata yeoja itu sebelum mebalikkan badannya ke arah pintu keluar._

 _" APPA SUDAH MENINGGAL! KAU PUAS! "_

 _Yeoja itu segera menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar terakan Seokjin._

 _" DIA BUNUH DIRI TEPAT SEMBILAN HARI SEJAK KALIAN BERCERAI! APPAKU MATI SIA SIA KARENA MENCINTAIMU B*TCH! "_

 _BUAGHH..._

 _"YOON JAE!"_

 _Sebuah tinju kembali mendarat ke wajah Seokjin. " Jaga mulutmu, bocah! "_

 _Hampir saja Seokjin membalas pukulan itu kalau saja Suga tidak segera datang dan yeoja yang Seokjin sebut dengan 'Eomma' itu menarik Yoonjae pergi dari Heaven._

 _..._

 _" Kalau Sajangnim ada malam ini,mungkin aku sudah dipecat karena ulahmu " ucap Suga sambil membersihkan luka luka yang ada di wajah Seokjin di salah satu kamar motel Heaven._

 _Cukup sulit untuk membujuk Seokjin ( kenyataannya butuh 1 tinju lagi di pipi kiri lalu menyeretnya ke dalam lift hingga ke lantai dua Heaven dengan bantuan salah satu rekan kerja Suga) agar bisa tenang duduk di pinggir ranjang ini. Untung saja Seokjin tetap diam saat kapas alkohol -sebenarnya itu arak beras, tapi diamlah- menyentuh luka luka di wajahnya. Hanya saja matanya merah menyala juga sembab karena menangis tanpa suara._

 _" Hey Suga "_

 _" Hm.."_

 _" Kau tahu wajah eommaku kan ?_

 _"Hemm.."_

 _" Aku tidak salah orang kan ?"_

 _" iya, kau benar "_

 _" Berarti saat yeoja itu bilang dia bukan eommaku itu juga benar ?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Wae ?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Karena aku tak pernah diinginkan olehnya ? Apa aku begitu menjijikan ?"_

 _" Ani-"_

 _" kenapa Appa sangat bodoh? Kenapa dia begitu mencintai orang itu ? Wae ?"_

 _" Sudah, diamlah lalu istirahat disini " Suga tahu, Seokjin tadi ke Heaven dengan mobilnya. Tqknmjngkin seokjin bisa mengemudi dengan kondisi mabum dan kacau begini. Dengan sedikit dorongan, akhirnya Seokjin berbaring dengan tenang di atas kasur itu. Setelah yakin Seokjin tidak melawan perintahnya, Suga berjalan keluar dari kamar untuk kembali bekerja._

 _" ... see that ? sekarang dongsaengku juga meninggalkanku... ah... aku benar benar menyedihkan..."_

 _Suga menatap ahabatnya yang tengah berbaring sambil memandang angit langit kamar dengan sorot mata yang kosong. Memang terlihat sangat menyedihkan._

 _" Hahh... baiklah .. kau beruntung karena Sajangnim tidak ada sekarang. Suga yang swag ini akan menemanimu. Aku harap Jungkook tidak mencariku karena handphoneku sedang tidak aktif" ujar Suga sebelum membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Seokjin._

Ya begitulah... aku harus bisa menerima kenyataan ini, walau rasanya mustahil sekali. Aku tak pernah membayangkan eomma akan seperti ini, atau hidupku akan jadi seperti ini. Appa... mianhae... maaf tak bisa menepati janjiku. Maaf karena aku tak bisa menjaga wanitamu. Maaf karena aku benar benar tak bisa lepas dari obat itu... Mianhae Kim Seokjin... seharusnya kau bisa hidup lebih bahagia dari ini.

...

 **" Hei Chim ! Ayo cepat keluar !" Hoseok menarik tangan dongsaengnya itu keluar dari mobil " Kita sudah sampai~ Kau bisa tidur lagi nanti! "**

 **Jimin meregangkan tangannya ke atas begitu ia menutup pintu mobil "Hoaahmm.. Kita ada dimana ?"**

 **Dilihatnya Namjoon, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jongkook dan Taehyung membelakanginya dengan mata yang disipitkan. Wajar karena ia sedang menghadap ke arah matahari .Okay, jimin tau mata sipitnya yang baru bangun tidur terlihat semakin jelek sekarang.**

 **Setelah diperhatikan, akhirnya Jimin sadar dia ada di sebuah landasan terbang yang sudah tidak di pakai dengan hangar pesawat di belakangnya. Bisa dipastikan lagi lagi ini hasil temuan Namjoon hyung.**

 **" Hey.. hey ! Kenapa kalian berlari ?"**

 **" Ayolah Jimin hyung ! Lari saja ! "**

 **" Heeiisshh ! Arraseo ! Tunggu aku ! "**

 **Mereka pun berlari, seperti pesawat terbang yang bergerak maju sebelum lepas landas. Bahkan di atas langit ada satu pesawat yang beru saja terbang dari landasan baru di dekat tempat ini. Berlari dan terus berlari...**

TBC

Annyeong ! Hai haii akhirnya bisa ngelanjut ff ini. Yeaaayyy

Mari kita mulai hueheheh...

Bisa dibilang chapter ini adalah 'trigger' dari semua kejadian di BTS trilogy 'Hwanyanyeonghwa' . Sebenarnya, di **Just Ally** ( ya, author penganut setia teori di channel youtube yang satu ini) udah dijelasin kalau Jin meninggal karena kesedihan setelah ditolak oleh yeoja yang ada di mv ' Boys in Luv'. Udah pada nonton kan MV ketche yang satu ini ?

Nah, untuk disini author bikin sedikit berbeda. Karena author pikir... " cupu banget sih mau mati cuma gara gara cewe satu doang, mana cuma cinta monyet lagi. " (ARMY : *deathglare*) hehe ampun.. ampun.. peace... ^^v

Karena itu , author mencoba memberikan contoh cinta yang lebih 'tinggi levelnya' *tsaah*. Jadi maklumlah kalau cuplikan di chapter ini tidak pernah kalian liat di MV manapun kecuali setting motel yang dipakai Suga di MV 'I need U' dan bagian akhir yang menggunakan setting Young Forever. * Forever~~ we are young~~*

Jin juga hampir mirip sama Hoseok, yaitu ketergantungan obat obatan. Bisa diliat dari photo teaser prologue kalo gak salah. Nah disitu dia megang botol berisi pil merah dan berpose seperti akan memakan salah satu pil itu.

Untuk contoh obatnya, author cuma googling obat mana yang sering dipake nge-fly, yang cukup populer tapi di larang di beberapa negara. Walaupun kalo mesen online, banyak banget yang jual. Bukan, ini bukan pengalaman pribadi. Murni googling ya reader-deul...

Next chap, bakal dijelasin kejadian Jin meninggal dan efeknya buat anak anak bantans. Yupp , sesuai dengan mv I need U. Jadi tunggu terus ya reader-deul !

 **Noersa** : Haaaiii ! Author juga jadi seneng nih ~~ dari awal keluar i need u sama prologue, author dah kepikiran pingin buat ff penjelasan dari theory ini. Dan waktu itu yakin seyakin yakinnya kalo cuma Jin sama V yang gak meninggal,eh keluar Prologue, okay... berarti V ikutan meninggal... tapi ada missing link... V nelpon sama siapa? kenapa pas di prologue yang di bagian awal V berdiri kaya mau lompat di bekas kolam gitu, yang lain pada nyuruh turun. Tapi pas dipantai, malah pada nyuruh lompat ( lihat gerakan tangannya beda) apa lagi pas ada desas desus Jin keluar dri bts gegara bagian akhir prologue yang di ilangin.

Setelah itu gw sadar, mungkin bgian Jin di ilangin itu... ngebuat kita merasakan 'kehilangan' yang dirasain anak anak bangtans yang lainnya... keren gak tuh... daebak lah yang bikin konsep buat album BTS.

Dan soal nyampurin point-point dari mv sebelumnya. Balik lagi ke theory explanation di Just Ally, disana semua mv berhubungan, baik yang korean version maupun japanese version. Jadi makin greget, toh ? And i think it's make a sense.

Makasih ya udah mau dateng dan nunggu update !

 **Kaizen Katsumoto** : KITA SAMA ! bener bener beruntung bisa nemun channel Just Ally... bener bener memuaskan otak yang capek mikirin bts theory :D apalagi dia pernah bilang kalo dia kuliah jurusan sesuatu di perfilman yang ada materi makna dari setiap properti atau setting dari setiap scene film. Jadi makin yakin deh ^^

Pas YF keluar... author yang multi fandom lagi nonton mv vixx yang baru... trus JDEERR bighit keluarin YF... kan jadi ingin berkata kasar hehe.. mana seventeen lagi ngeluarin teaser juga... kobam kobam...

Intinya multifandom itu berbahaya kalau comebacknya barengan gini *LOL*

Ini ff pertama author yang murni friendship hehe... yosh ! Semangat ! Mudah mudahan gak bingung karena chap ini ya ~~ sebenernya buat ngangkat explanation kaya gini deg degan juga... karena semua udah tau jalan ceritanya dan takut malah bikin bingung reader-deul

Makasih yah dah mau review dan diskusi bareng ^^

Makasih lagi buat yang udah read, review, fav dan nge follow~~

Untuk next update... akhir juni boleh gak .?..? *LOL* seriusan nih... boleh yah ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Pagi kembali datang. Jam beker lawas membangunkan Namjoon lagi hari ini, sama seperti kemarin dan pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Jam 6 pagi. Dipaksanya tubuh yang belum sepenuhnya terbangun itu untuk merebus sedikit air dan menyeduh satu bungkus kopi instan di dalam satu gelas syterofoam. Sambil menggigit pinggiran gelas itu, Namjoon membuka pintu untuk bersiap bekerja di stasiun pengisian bahan bakar tempat ia biasa bekerja. Mata Namjoon sekilas menatap kalender yang tergantung dekat jendela rumah kontrakannya saat ia menutup pintu. Tanggal 13 Agustus. Rupanya musim panas hampir berakhir. Namjoon mengunci rumahnya dan menatap bulan purnama putih yang ada di langit biru.**

 **"Tepat satu bulan setelah kejadian itu".**

 **...**

Siang itu Namjoon sedang beristirahat sejenak dari pekerjaan part timenya di stasiun pengisian bahan bakar. Seperti biasa, Namjoon merogoh kantung celananya, mencari sebuah kotak rokok dan menyesap satu atau dua puntung saat jam istirahat sambil meminum segelas kopi dari vending machine yang ada di situ. Namun, ia malah menemukan sebungkus permen lolipop rasa strawberry. Namjoon ingat, permen itu adalah pemberian Jin beberapa waktu lalu.

 _"Daripada merokok, lebih baik kau makan ini saja. Rasanya juga lebih enak."_

Teringat dengan omelan khas ahjussi dari Jin, Namjoon membatalkan niatnya untuk merokok. Berganti dengan keinginan untuk menonton tivi saja.

[[Telah terjadi kecelakaan tunggal di jembatan Mapo yang ada diatas sungai Han pagi ini sekitar pukul 6 pagi waktu setempat. Sebuah mobil menabrak batas jembatan dan meluncur kedalam sungai. Menurut saksi dan kamera pengawas yang ada di tempat kejadian, mobil tersebut berjenis Ford Truck Car dengan nomor plat 5595. Satu korban tewas ditemukan dan diadakan oenyelidikan lebih lanjut untuk mengetahui identitas korban.]]

Mobil truk? Jenis mobil yang sama dengan yang dimiliki oleh Seokjin. Tiba-tiba perasaaan tidak enak menyelimuti pikiran Namjoon. Namun segera ia tepis mengingat tidak mungkin hanya ada satu mobil seperti itu di Korea. Tapi nomor plat itu begitu familiar.

[[ Berita selanjutnya, ada -Oh, baik. Update mengenai identitas korban kecelakan di Jembata Mapo dan nomor plat mobil telah berinisial...]]

Fokus Namjoon terpecah saat ia mendengar nada panggilan dari handphone miliknya. Dari Seokjin, syukurlah perasaannya tadi bukan sesuatu yang harus dibesarkan.

"Hai, Jin. Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Jantungku hampir copot melihat berita di ti-"

["Selamat siang. Ini dengan Jang Jaehyun dari Kepolisian. Apakah saudara err.. Rapmon adalah keluarga dari Kim Seokjin?]

"S-selamat siang. Saya Kim Namjoon, teman dekat Kim Seokjin. Ada apa dengan teman saya, Pak?"

["Kim Seokjin-ssi telah mengalami kecelakaan di Jembatan Mapo pagi tadi sekitar pukul 6 dan nyawanya tidak tertolong. Kami menemukan handphone bersama identitas korban dan menghubungi anda di nomor panggilan cepat. Kami mohon kerjasamanya untuk mendatangi kantor kepolisian secepatnya"]

Namjoon terdiam. Firasatnya menjadi kenyataan. Jin telah-

[Kim Namjoon-ssi? Anda masih disana?"]

Namjoon kembali mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Dia harus tetap tenang, rasional dan menggunakan logikanya. "Baik Pak, saya akan segera kesana"

...

 **Tangan kiri Namjoon menaruh kunci kedalam kantung celana jeans belel miliknya. "O..! Ini !". Sebatang permen lolipop rasa strawberry. Namjoon memandang bungkus permen itu dengan senyum getir. Dibukanya permen itu dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya sebentar.**

 **"Manis...". Berbeda sekali dengan segelas kopi pahit yang kini Namjoon genggam. Semuanya berbeda setelah Jin pergi. Tanpa alasan tertentu, Namjoon menarik permen itu dari mulutnya dan mencelupkannya kedalam gelas kopi. Mungkin, rasa manis permen itu bisa membuat rasa kopi itu berubah. Setidaknya menjadi sedikit lebih manis.** _ **Dan berharap semuanya menjadi lebih baik.**_

 **Namjoon melangkahkan kakinya berlawanan dengan arah tempatnya kerja part time. Sepertinya ia harus bersiap-siap menerima omelan dari atasannya besok. Setidaknya, biarkan Namjoon dengan pikirannya saja untuk sehari ini.**

...

Malam sudah sangat larut saat Namjoon berjalan keluar dari kantor kepolisian. Beberapa kali ia menabrak bahu pejalan kaki dan hanya berlalu saja tanpa mengindahkan omelan orang-orang. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Logikanya menyuruhnya untuk menerima kenyataan. Sementara hatinya mengatakan bahwa semuanya ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Terlebih dengan perkataaan petugas kepolisian tadi.

 _"Kami juga menemukan kamera ini. Meskipun kameranya rusak, SD cardnya masih bisa terbaca. Dan kami menemukan video ini sebagai pesan kematian dari korban. Kami simpulkan bahwa kecelakaan ini adalah bunuh diri, terlebih dengan kandungan obat penenang dalam darah korban yang melewati ambang batas."_

Hanya wajah Seokjin yang terlihat dalam video itu. Namjoon dapat melihat dengan jelas kedua mata Seokjin yang memerah, mungkin karena ia terlalu banyak menangis. Kata-kata yang di ucapkan Seokjin dalam video itu tidak banyak

 _"Maaf, maaf, maaf... I'm not stronger than life."_

Namjoon berlari dan terus berlari. Sampai-sampai dadanya terasa akan meledak. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada yang lain? Seokjin memang yang paling terakhir bergabung dalam Bangtans, tapi bukan berarti Seokjin tidak berarti bagi Namjoon, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung dan Jungkook. Hanya Jin yang bisa Namjoon andalkan saat Namjoon membutuhkan seseorang untuk bercerita tentang hal yang tak mungkin ia ceritakan kepada yang lain.

Hanya Jin yang bisa menenangkan Yoongi jika ia sedang tak dapat mengendalikan emosinya.

Hanya Jin yang dapat membuat Taehyung menjadi lebih tenang dan bertindak seperti ibu untuk Taehyung.

Hanya Jin yang dapat membuat Jimin yang sejatinya penakut menjadi lebih berani dalam hal apapun. Menyakinkannya bahwa ia tak hanya sendiri.

Hanya Jin yang mampu melihat sisi lain Hoseok dan membuat Hoseok dapat lebih terbuka tentang masalahnya, tanpa ditutupi dengan wajah ceria dan candaan.

Hanya Jin yang Jungkook percaya selain Yoongi dan Namjoon seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Namjoon kembali menegak botol soju yang ia beli di minimarket tadi. Air matanya terus mengalir. Ia belum sanggup untuk memberitahukan tentang ini kepadanya lain. Hatinya belum siap menerima semua ini.

 _Namjoon terus menelan soju itu, hingga ia tak sadar ada bahwa handphonenya terus menerus berbunyi._

...

 **Kini Namjoon berjalan menyusuri rel kereta. Sesekali kakinya menendang satu dua sampah yang menghalangi kakinya. Langkah Namjoon terhenti di depan pintu sebuah gerbong kereta kargo lawas. Sedikit sulit untuk membuka pintu itu. Setelah dua tarikan, akhirnya pintu itu terbuka. Didalam kargo itu banyak bulu putih yang bertebaran di lantainya. Sisa-sisa pertarungan bantal saat terakhir kali Bangtans kesana. Sudah cukupa lama sebenarnya.**

 **Senyum terukir di wajah Namjoon saat ia melihat sebuah kartu dengan gambar kupu-kupu hitam diatasnya. Sambil terus menatap kartu itu, Namjoon mendudukkan dirinya dimuka pintu. Disesapnya juga kopi yang sedari tadi ia bawa. Kopi itu sudah dingin sejak beberapa saat yang lalu, mungkin permen tadi juga sudah mencair.**

 **"Manis...". Benar, permennya telah mencair. Namjoon merebahkan badannya kebelakang. Langit cerah berawan hari ini. Namjoon kembali memandang kartu tadi. Kartu kupu-kupu dengan langit biru sebagai latarnya.**

 **"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja, Hyung. Kami disini- " kata-kata Namjoon terhenti saat salah satu matanya meneteskan airmata.**

 **"** _ **\- tidak baik-baik saja, Hyung.**_ **Aku tidak bisa melindungi mereka. Aku tidak bisa melindungimu. Aku** _ **, aku adalah leader yang buruk. Jin Hyung, kembalilah. Kumohon**_ **"**

...

 **TBC**

Hai, maaf baru update hehe... di chapter ini lebih ke sudut pandang Namjoon. Dan update selanjutnya mungkin dari sudut pandang Taehyung, Jungkook dan Hoseok. Sepertinya di penjelasan I Need U aku akan pakai satu member sebagai tokoh sentris. Baru di Run semua member datang lagi. Masih jauh ya ...

Jujur aja beberapa bulan terakhir. aku sedang dalam kondisi pikiran yang gak stabil. Beberapa kali aku lari dari tanggungjawab. Rasanya buruk

Maaf ya kalo updatenya lama banget, dan alurnya mungkin terlalu pelan.

Terimakasih banyak buat yangbudah follow, favorite dan kasih Review~~ aku butuh banget saran dan masukan kalian. Thanks alot ~~

SEE YOU IN NEXT UPDATE~~


End file.
